Pour Some Sugar On Me
by Poisoned Vanilla
Summary: Es el primer día de trabajo para Antonio en el bar Cherry, donde trabajará como camarero en el turno nocturno... ¿Podrá aguantar la presión? Pomato GilbertxAntonio, PrusiaxEspaña ¡Que lo disfruteis!
1. El Cherry

Pour Some Sugar On Me

Este fic va dedicado a mi One-chan, que siempre me pica para escribir Pomato. Se llama así por una canción de Def Leppard que se me metió en la cabeza mientras la escribía. Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo, no es mucho pero espero que os guste de momento ^^ ¡A disfrutar! Si quereis que continue dejarme algun review con la respuesta, por favor ^^U

-

Capítulo 1.- El Cherry.

El moreno de ojos verdes caminaba calle-abajo con un ritmo tranquilo en la oscuridad de la noche. Llevaba una camiseta verde oscura con unos vaqueros grises y unas zapatillas de lona a juego con la camiseta.  
>Iba alerta ya que eran las once y media y ya había oscurecido bastante. A pesar de aquello, iba escuchando música con los cascos y tarareaba de forma aleatoria las canciones que saltaban en su movil.<br>Caminaba nervioso pero feliz. Era su primer día de trabajo. Después de tanto tiempo había conseguido su sueño. Trabajar en "Cherry", el mejor bar que conocía.  
>Era un lugar que se llenaba de gente cada noche, ni muy antiguo ni muy morderno, donde tocaban muchísimos grupos que querían quedarse allí fijos trabajando. Le encantaba.<br>Aunque estaba lejos de su casa y su turno era nocturno, quería trabajar allí.  
>Se quedó en la entrada, pero aún no había nadie. Al fin y al cabo, había llegado media hora antes para hablar con su jefe.<br>Paró frente a la puerta metálica llena de posters y anuncios y suspiró profundamente. Después, la empujó y entró.  
>Todo estaba como recordaba la última vez que fue. Las paredes de color cereza fuerte, el suelo negro y las mesas del mismo color. La barra, larga y brillante y, al fondo, las botellas de alcohol de todo tipo. Por último, las escaleras hacia la planta de arriba y las escaleras hacia los servicios, que eran los más limpios que habia visto.<br>Lo mejor de todo, era el olor. Un olor característico a madera y a vodka. Estaba en el paraiso.  
>Del fondo de la sala apareció un hombre trajeado. Era muy alto y llevaba una bufanda en su cuello de color blanca que a penas resaltaba con su piel o su pelo, tan claros como ella. A pesar de eso, sus ojos morados eran fríos aunque misteriosos. Por su voz grave y su acento era ruso.<br>Se dirigió al español y le estrechó la mano. Después, le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Tu debes de ser Antonio Fernandez, ¿verdad?  
>- Si. -Sonrie.<br>- Me llamo Iván Braginski y seré tu jefe. Solo te pido rapidez, limpieza y que muestres esa magnífica sonrisa en público. Te encargarás solo de la barra y estarás aquí hasta las cinco, la hora a la que se cierra. Si necesitas algo, la otra compañera te ayudará en la barra. Se llama Elizabetha Héderváry, ya la conocerás.  
>- Vale.<br>- Me voy a mi despacho.

El peligris cogió una botella del vodka más caro de la barra y subió escaleras arriba. Antonio se colocó detrás de la barra y comprobó donde estaba todo; la caja, las botellas importantes... Acto seguido, apareció su compañera. Su pelo marrón se mecía sobre su cintura y sus ojos verdes lo miraron fijamente. Después sonrió, saltó la barra y se colocó a su lado.

- Hola, me llamó Elizabetha, pero puedes llamarme Eli.  
>- Vale. -Rió el moreno.- Yo soy Antonio.<br>- Espero que estes acostumbrado a los bares porque voy a abrir. ¿Estás listo?  
>- Claro. -Dijo Antonio nervioso.<p>

La Héderváry salió corriendo, abrió la puerta y entró un montón de gente que se empujaba para coger asiento en las primeras filas, delante del escenario, que no se iluminaba aún. Varias personas se acercanon a la barra y pidieron bebidas alcohólicas de todo tipo. Antonio y Eliza, a pesar de que no se conocían, se cordinaban bastante bien juntos. Sirvieron rápidamente y, de repente, el escenario se iluminó. El espectáculo estaba a punto de comenzar. 


	2. La voz inalcanzable

Gracias por los reviews! Se que el primer capítulo fue bastante corto y que os quedó con la intriga pero tampoco tengo mucho tiempo para continuar escribiendo asique ser pacientes conmigo, por favor - . -U Soy un desastre, lo se xD  
>Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo ^^<p>

Canción que aparece: Pour Some Sugar On Me / Def leppard

Capítulo 2.- La voz inalcanzable.

Cuando el espectáculo comenzó, la gente empezó a gritar y a aplaudir sin parar mientras coreaban el nombre del grupo que iba a empezar a cantar y que estaba en la lista de favoritos del bar Cherry, _Hot Ice_ acababa de salir a escena.  
>Mientras, en la barra, Eli se acercó a Tonio, que miraba fijamente al cantante del grupo. Era un chico de piel blanca, pelo grisácelo y de ojos rojos tan brillantes y fuertes como su sonrisa. Aquel desconocido desprendida seguridad en si mismo por cada poro de su piel. Era awesome. A parte de llevar el micro, de su hombro colgaba una guitarra eléctrica negra y blanca. Cantante y guitarrista, lo tenía todo.<br>Su vestuario también hacia que los seguidores aumentaran, aquellos pantalones de cuero marcaban todo lo que el ojiverde se podía imaginar.  
>Después, venía el bajista, que era un chico altísimo de ojos azules y de plo rubio echado hacia atrás y sujeto con gomina. A pesar de que el peinado no le iba mucho, era muy atractivo. Sus rasgos eran muy masculinos, cosa que hacía que sus fans aumentaran cada vez que salía a tocar. El color del bajo era marfil con detalles grisáceos al igual que sus vaqueros.<br>Por último, una peligris de largos cabellos se encargaba de la batería. Sus ojos, entre rojos, morados y azules, su ropa rasgada y su cara llena de alegría destacaban una personalidad libre y rebelde.

- ¡Buenas noches Cherry!

El público enloqueció al escuchar su voz, al igual que Antonio, al que las mejillas se le pusieron tan rojas como los tomates.

- ¡Kesesesese! -Rió el peligris.- Mi nombre, para los que no me conocen, es Gilbert Beillschmidt y soy el cantante y el guitarrista de Hot Ice. Os voy a presentar al resto de mi banda. -Según nombra, va señalando.- ¡Ludwig Beillschmidt!

La gente grita de nuevo.

- ¡Y Julchen Beillschmidt!

La peligris les regala un corto pero intenso solo de batería. El público enloquece.

- Esta noche cantaremos un tema que esperamos que os guste. ¡Pour Some Sugar On Me!

Cuando empezaron a tocar juntos, el corazón del Fernandez se aceleró de pronto. Aquella voz, aquellos rasgueos de guitarra y, sobretodo... Que personaje. Dios, Antonio estaba experimentando algo que siempre quiso experimentar. Amor a primera vista. Tenía ganas de saltar de la barra y tirarse sobre él, sobre el escenario. Entonces, la voz de Eli le hizo volver.

- ¿Antonio?  
>- ¿Eh?<br>- Aquel hombre de allí pide un mojito, estate atento, por favor.  
>- Lo siento... -Sirve la bebida.-<p>

De repente, entre el silencio incómodo y el tras fondo de la música de Hot Ice, la pregunta de Elizabetha se escuchó nítida para el español

- Te gusta, ¿verdad?  
>- ¿El qué?<br>- El cantante, Gil... ¿Verdad? -Con un tono en forma de broma.-  
>- Y-y-yo... -Se pone completamente rojo.-<p>

La ojiverde lo miró riéndose mientras que servía otra copa. Antonio contestó con un gesto algo infantil que hizo que la morena riera más. De repente, acabó la canción y el grupo bajó del escenario, ocultandose entre el público.

- Suelen tocar todas las noches asique no te preocupes, podrás verle siempre que quieras. Es más, Gilbert suele pedir muchas copas de vodka con limón asique te dejaré que se las sirvas. -Le guiña un ojo.-  
>- Gracias Eli.<p>

Tras una larga cola, apareció el pruso, colocándose frente a Tonio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hizo que el moreno se bloqueara por completo. Se apoyó sobre la barra y se acercó al ojiverde, quedándose a excasos centímetros de la oreja para que pudiera escucharle entre los gritos de la gente. Su voz sonó quizás mucho más atractiva de lo que Antonio imaginó. Aquel acento alemán era brusco pero sensual, cosa que Tonio no se esperó y sus mejillas volvieron a tener aquel color.

- A ti no te conozco. -Rió el peligris.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-

Y aquí lo corto ^^ ¿Intrigados verdad? ¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo? Espero responderos pronto ^^  
>Por cierto, acepto canciones que querais que cante Hot Ice.<br>Gracias por leer! 


	3. ¿Rival?

Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews y todo el ánimo que me estais dando ^^ En serio xD También me alegra de que os gustara la idea de que Gilbert llevara unos pantalones de cuero. -Rio mientras pongo cara de pervertida.-  
>Esta forma diaria de que salga un capítulo no durará mucho más porque no tendré mucho tiempo pero de todos modos, lo intentaré.<p>

Capítulo 3.- ¿Rival?

Antonio era incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Estaba tan nervioso que le temblaban las manos y las piernas. Al ver la cara del moreno, Eliza contestó por él.

- Se llama Antonio Fernandez.

El de ojos verdes suspiró aliviado mientras que miraba a la húngara.

- Antonio Fernandez... -Repitió con un tono más bajo el peligris.- Tienes unos ojos preciosos.  
>- Gra... Gracias. -Rió el moreno mientras sonreía.<p>

El español hubiera sido capaz de besárse los ojos por tener ese color verde intenso. Pero como no podía, continuó sonriendo.

- La próxima canción que toquemos se la dedicaré a esa bonita sonrisa. Si no te molesta, claro.  
>- No te preocupes. -Dijo mientras se sonrojaba.<br>- Ponme una cerveza y tomaros algo, hoy invito yo.  
>- Gracias Gil. -Dijeron los camareros al unísono.<br>- ¡Kesesesesese! Cada día más awesome, ¿verdad?  
>- Cada día teneis más fans. -Dijo Eliza.<br>- Ya lo ves, auqneu a veces puede ser cansado.  
>- Bueno, es lo que hay.<br>- Mucha suerte Gilbert. -Dijo Antonio metíendose en la conversación.  
>- Gracias. -Rió el pruso.- Puedes llamarme Gil si quieres aunque me tienes que dejar llamarte Toño.<br>- Claro.

El pruso dedicó una sonrisa al ojiverde, que el respondió con otra. Entonces, aquello se cortó cuando Julchen y Ludwig aparecieron detrás del ojirrojo, esperándole de brazos cruzados. Gil, al ver sus expresiones en el rostro de sus hermanos, bebió rápidamente la cerveza que acababa de pedir.

- Espero que te guste tu canción, Toño. -Le guiñó un ojo.- ¡Adios!

Aquel Toño fue el mejor reclamo de su nombre que había escuchado en su vida. Ese acento alemán mezclado con aquel tono de voz hecho a propósito le supo a cielo al ojiverde. Mientras los hermanos alemanes se alejaban de la barra, los ojos del moreno seguían cada contoneo del trasero del prusiano. Claramente le estaba tirando los tejos sin cortarse un pelo. Incluso le iba a dedicar una canción sin tan siquiera conocerlo. Aquella noche estaba pasando muy rápido para el moreno, que lo pasaba en grande. Ese trabajo era, sin duda, lo mejor que podía haber aceptado a lo largo de su vida.  
>De pronto y mucho antes de que los alemanes ocuparan el escenario, este se iluminó, mostrando a cuatro rubios con distintas gamas de pelo vestidos con ropas al más puro estilo punk, acordes con sus instrumentos decorados de la misma forma, salvo por el de uno de ellos, decorado con una hamburguesa gigante. El cantante, de ojos verdes y de cejas enormes sonreía superiormente mientras que sostenía un micro sobre sus manos. A su lado, el guitarrista (el de la guitarra-burguer.) de ojos azules y de gafas con montura de color plata. Al otro lado, la bajista, una joven de pelo recogido en dos enormes coletas, gafas y ojos verdes. Al fondo, la batería, una chica de pelo corto, ojos azules y pechos enormes.<br>El rostro de los componentes de Hot Ice se encendió al ver a ese grupo ocupando su puesto sobre el escenario. Ludwig se cruzó de brazos, Julchen empujó a la gente resignada y Gilbert apretó los puños y los dientes.  
>En la barra, Antonio se giró hacia Eliza, la cual suspiró.<p>

- Mierda... Son ellos de nuevo.

El de cejas grandes dio un paso hacia delante y comenzó a hablar. Su acento británico delataba su procedencia.

- Lo siento pero esta noche Hot Ice no saldrá más a escena... -Sonrió.

¡Whouw! ¿Qué pasará con este nuevo grupo? ¿Y con Hot Ice?  
>La verdad es que me pareció gracioso meter un grupo formado por ellos XD<br>Espero que os guste el siguiente capítulo ^^  
>PD: Sigo aceptando canciones, sugerencias y otras cosas ^^<br>Gracias por leer! 


	4. Conflicto

¿A que no esperabais esto? XD Otro capítulo en el mismo día ^^ Como ya avisé antes, probablemente no escriba un capítulo diario asique, como no se cuando subiré el siguiente, os regalo otro hoy ^^

Canción: Holiday / Green day (Sencillamente, le pega xD)

Capítulo 4.- Conflicto.

Ante la mirada extrañada de tanto el grupo alemán, algunos camareros, la barra y algunos miembros del público, el rubio continuó hablando.

- Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland y nuestro grupo se llama England vs America.

Al decir el nombre del grupo, el guitarrista y el cantante se miraron y, sin previo aviso, comenzaron a tocar Holiday. Había mucha cordinación entre sus miembros asique le salieron rápidamente fans entre el público.  
>Gilbert fue directo hacia el escenario pero Ludwig le frenó sin pensarlo dos veces. Después, le susurró a él y a su hermana que no subieran, al fin y al cabo, el espectáculo acababa de comenzar.<br>Por otro lado, en la barra, Tonio y Eli estaban hablando mientras servían de forma frenética copas.

- ¿Quienes son? -Preguntó extrañado el moreno.  
>- Son los rivales naturales de Hot Ice. Es la segunda vez que les hacen esto. Siempre Ludwig a intentando arreglarlo pero... No tienen remedio. Nunca han llegado a las manos gracias a que Lud les ha frenado siempre.<br>- Vaya... Siempre tiene que haber rivales.  
>- Ya lo ves.<br>- A mi ese cejudo no me gusta. Me da mala espina. En esas cejas solo parece haber maldad.  
>- Yo se quien te gusta. -Rio la húngara.- Pero tienes razon en la maldad.<p>

Cuando terminó la canción, Julchen evitó a su hermano y salió corriendo hacia el escenario, tumbando a todo lo que se le ponía por delante. Se paró delante del cantante rubio, mirándole fijamente.

- ¿Y tu quien eres encanto?  
>- Tu peor pesadilla.<p>

De repente, ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, la peligris le cruzó la cara de una bofetada. El británico, que se cubría la mejilla dolorida, la empujó bruscamente, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

- Ah, ya se quien eras tu... Tu eras esa batería del grupo alemán... Hot Ice. Que patético por tu parte.

Gilbert, al ver a su hermana tendida en el suelo, se escapó del agarre de su hermano, el cual contempló al peligris marcharse a por el inglés. Después, se perdió entre la gente buscando una solución.  
>Por otro lado, el ojirrojo lanzó un puño al rubio de ojos verdes directamente a la cara al llegar al escenario. El americano placó al pruso, tirándole de bruces contra el suelo y golpeándole la cabeza contra el escenario hasta partirle la ceja.<br>Las dos chicas de England vs America se miraron confusas sin ni siquiera saber que hacer.  
>Elizabetha y Antonio contemplaban atónitos la pelea mientras que los fans gritaban sin parar. El moreno, que estaba dispuesto a saltar la barra para parar aquello se frenó cuando vió a su jefe y al alemán rubio subiendo al escenario.<br>Iván, con una mirada fría y tenue, le quitó el micrófono al inglés, que lo miró sorprendido. Todo el público se quedó en silencio al verle alli. Algunos ni lo habían llegado a ver en persona.

- Hola a todos los presentes, tanto al público como a los camareros y a los grupos. Lamento comunicaros la siguiente noticia. Esta noche Cherry va a cerrar más pronto de lo habitual. Disculpen las molestias. Ahora, quiero hablar con Hot Ice y England vs America.

El público salió del bar tan pronto como el ruso habló con ellos. Eliza y Toño se quedaron mirándose asustados. ¿Qué les diría a ambos grupos?

Aqui os dejo con la incógnita ^^ Espero que os haya gustado aunque supongo que os habrá sabido a poco xD  
>Bueno y ahora... ¿Cuál d elos grupos os gusta más?<br>¿Qué pasara con Gilbert y Antonio?  
>¿Reviews? De lo que querais ^^ Espero respuestas y canciones. ^^<p> 


	5. Separación

Hola a todos los lectores ^^ Aqui os dejo un capítulo nuevo ^^ Perdón por la tardanza y gracias por los animos.

Capítulo 5.- Separación.

Cuando el público salió del bar, Elizabetha cerró las puertas y Hot Ice y England vs America se quedaron esperando la respuesta de Iván, el cual se quedó en silencio. El ruso, después de meditar un rato, se colocó entre los dos grupos.

- Vuestra forma de comportaros me ha costado al menos, más de 1 de los grandes esta noche... ¿Cómo pretendeis pagarme la noche perdida?

Nadie se atrevió a contestar aquello. Tampoco ganaban tanto para juntar el dinero y pagarle la noche. El pruso estaba dispuesto a contestar cuando la mirada fría y calculadora de su hermano le frenó, quedándose mudo.

- ... Olvidarlo. La proxima vez que ocurra esto, estais despedidos. ¿¡Queda claro!

Tampoco se contestó a esto. El Braginski suspiró, cogió otra botella de vodka y subió a su despacho pero antes, pasó por la barra.

- Aqui teneis vuestro dinero. - Saca el sueldo y se lo da al español y a la húngara.- Disfrutarlo. Mañana a la misma hora.  
>- Claro. -Dijeron al unísono.<p>

Después de marcharse el ruso, England vs America salieron del locar sin dirigir palabra. Mientras, tras despedirse de Antonio y de Elizabetha, Hot Ice salieron tambien. El moreno suspiró fuertemente mientras que la morena se lo quedó mirando.

- Tranquilo, esto no suele pasar nunca. Eres tu, que me les revolucionas. -Rió.

De repente, se escucharon las voces de los hermanos alemanes gritando a viva voz. Los morenos saltaron la barra y salieron corriendo fuera. Allí, encontraron a Ludwig de espaldas a sus hermanos con los puños apretados, a Julchen llorando en el suelo y a Gilbert sentando en el suelo ocultando su rostro debajo de sus manos. El rubio alemán suspiró sonoramente mientras que contestó con un tono serio.

- ¡Iros a donde os de la gana pero no volvais a casa sin una disculpa! Hasta que no os aclareis no pienso actuar.

El de ojos azules se largó de allí dándole un puñetazo a un cubo de basura, el cual cayó al suelo provocando un sonido metálico y desagradable. Julchen se levantó del suelo y se abrazó rápidamente a Elizabetha, la cual la envolvió con sus brazos acariciándola el pelo para calmarla.

- ¿Puedo...?  
>- Claro que puedes quedarte. A Roderich no le va importar en absoluto.<br>- Gracias...

Antonio se sentó junto a Gilbert, colocando una de sus manos sobre su hombro. Gil, al notar aquello, levantó la cabeza lentamente y le sonrió avergonzado. La sangre caliente le caía por su palida piel desde su ceja, impregnando su ropa y su rostro. A pesar de aquello, Toño sonrió.

- ¿Me podré quedar contigo, Toño?  
>- Por mi parte no hay problema. - Dijo felizmente. Después, le limpió la cara con la manga de su camisa y lo miró fijamente.- Aunque tendré que curarte esa herida.<br>- Kesesesesese!

Una noche en casa de Antonio... ¿Serán capaces de contener los instintos?  
>¿Qué pasará con Hot Ice? ¿Y con England vs America?<br>Tengo una lista de canciones seleccionadas ^^ Gracias por darme ideas ^^ Espero que os gusten XD  
>Ya son casi 300 visitas, por favor, seguir así!<br>Gracias por los reviews! Espero ánimos!


	6. Sobre la piel

Hola a todos los lectores de este fanfic ^^ Siento la tardanza, como siempre, pero ya dije que tardaría bastante en subir nuevos capítulos.  
>Espero que os guste.<p>

Canciones que vais a necesitar:

Animals: Nickelback (Gilbert canta un trocito.)

Capítulo 6.- Sobre la piel.

El moreno y el peligris caminaban en silencio hacia la casa del español. Antonio estaba bastante nervioso. No sabía lo que ocurriría o lo que podría ocurrir aquella noche. Por un lado, tenía dudas sobre qué hacer y, por el otro, tenía dudas sobre el pruso. Le atraía muchísimo más que cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido antes y aquellos pantalones de cuero negro le hacían razonar cada vez menos.  
>Gilbert miró a Antonio y le sonrió. Le agradecía muchísimo que le dejara quedarse en su casa hasta solucionar sus problemas aunque no le importaba el tiempo que tardaran en solucionarse por estar con el Fernandez. Pero aquello no duraría mucho. Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir perfectamente y qué era lo que le tenía que decir.<br>Después de un rato largo, llegaron a la casa del moreno, el cual estaba tan nervioso que se le cayeron las llaves al suelo. Se agachó a recogerlas e intentó abrir la puerta, pero no era capaz de encajar la llave en la cerradura.  
>Gil se acercó a él y pegó su cuerpo contra el del español, sosteniendo sus manos para que pudiera abrir.<p>

-¿Mejor?

Toño no sabía que contestarle. Ni siquiera era capaz de saber si aquello era mejor o peor. Podía notar cada centímetro de su cuerpo contra el suyo, su aliento en la nuca y su piel fría contra la del español, la cual ardía cada vez más.  
>A pesar de aquello, asintió con la cabeza y ambos entraron en la casa. Era bastante amplia pero tambien simple. A la vista, tenía un salón, una cocina y tres domitorios. El moreno sonrió y habló en voz baja.<p>

-Mis compañeros de piso están durmiendo asi que tenemos que hacer el menor ruido posible.  
>-Lo dudo mucho.<br>-¿Qué-?

De repente, Gilbert se lanzó a besarle lentamente pero, a su vez, apasionadamente. Antonio, que no sabía como reaccionar, se dejó llevar por el Biellschmidt el cual lo levantó y se lo llevó a la cocina, donde lo sentó en la mesa, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-Antes de que ocurra lo que tenga que ocurrir, necesito hablar contigo.  
>-Dime. -Mientras lo miraba fijamente.-<br>-Lo que te voy a contar no sé como te lo vas a tomar pero... Solo será sexo. Nada más.

El moreno se quedó inmovil al escuchar aquello. ¿Cómo que solo sexo? El Fernandez no quería solo eso con el pruso, deseaba que fuera suyo pero que durara más. Lo quería solo para él durante algo más que una maldita noche. ¿Por qué a él? Siempre le tocaba pasar las cosas que no quería. Nunca nada le salía tal y como él había planeado.  
>Tenía ganas de romper a llorar, salir corriendo lejos de allí o abalanzarse sobre Gil, todo mezclado. Finalmente, no se atrevería a hacer nada, solo quedarse allí esperando. Verdaderamente le quería pero no podía luchar por él, al menos, por ahora.<br>El de ojos rojos lo miró fijamente, esperando una respuesta, un acto o algo para que pudiera reaccionar. Claramente, Antonio no contestó, sus ojos verdes se perdieron en el vacio.

- ¿Estás bien...?  
>- No lo sé.<br>- ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Quieres que me vaya?  
>- Quiero una explicación.<p>

El de pelo girs suspiró fuertemente. Aquello le molestaba tanto que cada vez que lo explicaba algo se retorcía dentro del cuerpo del alemán.

- Mi hermano nos ha prohibido enamorarnos.  
>- ¿Por qué?<br>- Porque piensa que si eso ocurre, dejaremos el grupo. Es lo único que nos aporta algo para poder vivir.

El español tragó saliva. Él no quería aquello pero tenía que hacerlo. Colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo hasta él con cuidado. Tragó saliva mientras que lo miraba fijamente.

- Gil... Quiero que sepas algo que creo que no te va a gustar. Me he enamorado de ti.

El prusiano abrió enormemente los ojos mientras que contemplaba la cara del español, en la que sus mejillas se tornaban rojo tomate. El Beillschmidt sonrió mientras que se acercaba más a él.

- No, we're never gonna quit, ain't nothing wrong with it just acting like we're animals. No, no matter where we go 'cause everybody knows we're just a couple of animals.

De golpe, el de piel blanca se lanzó sobre el español, tumbándolo sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras que recibía intensos besos y caricias de Gilbert. Cuando les faltó el aire, ambos se miraron fijamente.

- ¿Quieres que siga con esto?  
>- Si.<br>- Toño, no quiero hacerte daño.  
>- Lo sé. -Rió el español.-<p>

El Fernandez tiró del alemán y continuaron besándose. Tiraron algún plato que otro al suelo asi que Antonio decidió levantarse de la mesa y conducir al pruso hasta su cuarto, donde continuaron besándose. Gilbert volvió a colocarse sobre Toño pero esta vez, sobre su cama. La temperatura de ambos subió rápidamente asi que la ropa sobró al poco tiempo. Gil lanzó bruscamente su camiseta y arrancó la de su compañero, el cual quedó sorprendido por la experiencia del ojirrojo. Al ver la cara que puso el español, el peligris esbozó una sonrisa picarona.  
>A pesar de aquello, Gilbert desnudó por completo al moreno, dejándole en ropa interior mientras que él aun conservaba sus pantalones de cuero.<br>Definitivamente, el de piel morena se ruborizó por completo. Era la imagen más sensual que había visto en su vida. Aquellos ojos rojos sedientos de más, el cuerpo pálido y semi-desnudo del alemán y aquellas débiles gotas de sudor que corrían por él. Antonio se estaba volviendo loco.  
>Mientras, el pruso se acercó a él con un gesto de superioridad mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones. Cada paso le acercaba más a Toño, el cual le esperaba impaciente tumbado en su cama.<br>Gilbert se tumbó junto a él mientras se igualaba al moreno respecto al número de prendas. Después, mientras lo atraía hacia él, fue introduciendo lentamente y con cuidado sus manos bajo el boxer del español, que soltaba pequeños suspiros acompañados por algún que otro gemido.

Con su boca, fue mordiéndole poco a poco el cuello mientras que lo marcaba con cuidado. Su lengua se deslizó hasta sus pezones, los cuales lamió sin pudor alguno mientras que masajeaba el miembro del Fernandez.  
>Así pasaron largo rato hasta que el español no soportó más aquello y se lanzó sobre Gil, besándo cada parte de su pecho hasta llegar al calzoncillo, el cual fue bajando lentamente, descubriendo el enorme miembro del ojirrojo. Después de contemplarlo durante unos segundos, comenzó a lamerlo delicadamente, provocando en el pruso un enorme escalofrío placentero desde su espalda hasta la nuca.<br>Ansiosamente, el peligris volteó al español, bajándose los calzoncillos y bajando tambien los de él. Toño podía sentir cada centímetro del miembro alemán sobre su trasero. Entonces, antes de introducirse en él, el Bielllschmidt se acercó a su oreja y le susurró.

- ¿Puedo?

Antonio asintió. Era la primera vez que entraran en él asi que estaba bastante nervioso. Gilbert lo abrazó con cuidado por la espalda y lentamente se introdujo en él, haciendo que se acostumbrara al enorme tamaño de aquello. El moreno gemía dolorido pero a su vez estaba excitado. El pruso continuó cada vez más rápido, aferrándose cada vez más al ojiverde mientras que se introducía más en él.  
>El moreno notaba el aliento del de ojos rojos en su nuca, su fuerte respiración y los débiles aunque sonoros y rudos gemidos. Aquella sensación era la más placentera que había sentido en su vida. Los nervios fueron desapareciendo cada vez que el prusiano aumentaba la velocidad.<br>Por otro lado, las pálidas manos de Gil pasaron al miembro del español, masajeándolo a la vez que se introducía en él. Los gemidos se escapan de su bocas cada vez más alto. A ninguno de los dos les importaba ya que los compañeros de piso de Toño les escucharan. Obviamente sabían lo que estaban haciendo, cosa que a Gilbert le ponía aún más.  
>El Biellschmidt fue el primero en llegar pero, aun así, no paró hasta que Antonio tambien llegara. Después de un rato, los dos se tumbaron exahustos en la cama, mirándose fijamente hasta que el peligris volvió a subirse sobre él.<br>Así pasaron la noche casi entera hasta que Gil cayó rendido en el sueño profundo.  
>A pesar de estar toda la noche gastando energía, Antonio no era capaz de dormirse. Estaba cansado pero la idea de que el pruso no volvería estar con él le impedía dormir tranquilo.<br>Se limitó a mirar al Biellschmidt fijamente mientras que dormía a su lado.  
>Así, tras pensarlo durante largo rato, tomó una decisión. Mañana hablaría con el alemán rubio.<p>

¿Qué pasará con los hermanos alemanes y el moreno? ¿Conseguirá Antonio lo que desea? ¿England vs America superará en Cherry a Hot Ice?  
>Esta claro que me extendí porque obviamente no iba a cortaros en el asunto xD Y si, por fin hay sexo xD<br>Volveré pero aún no se cuando xD Espero que os haya gustado ^w^ 


	7. Despertar

Capítulo 7.- Despertar.

Los ojos verdes del moreron se abrieron extrañamente temprano aquella mañana. Había dormido unas dos horas pero ya no tenía sueño.  
>Miró a su alrededor y, cuando vió al pruso completamente dormido junto a él, su corazón de aceleró de golpe. Había recordado toda la noche pasada de golpe asi que automáticamente se puso rojo.<br>Decidió levantarse de la cama, vestirse y cumplir con su objetivo; ir a hablar con el alemán. Se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta blanca con un tomate dibujado en el centro.  
>Salió de su cuarto haciendo el mínimo ruido para que el prusiano no se despertara, quería que durmiera tranquilo. Al fin y al cabo la noche había sido demasiado agitada incluso para él.<br>Fue hacia la cocina para prepararle un desayuno al Gil antes de irse.  
>Sus compañeros de piso estaban esperándole en la cocina. El rubio de ojos azules, al ver a Antonio, se acercó a él y lo abrazó entusiasmado.<br>Por otro lado, el moreno de ojos verdes continuó preparando el desayuno.

- ¡Nuestro jefe se ha hecho mayor!  
>- ¡Shh! Francis, Gil aún está durmiendo.<br>- Con que se llama Gil... ¿Eh~?  
>- Quita. -Dijo avergonzado.<br>- Lovino, ¿no le dices nada al jefe?

El moreno se giró para dejar los desayunos sobre la mesa. Después, miró a Toño y, extrañamente, se sonrojó.

- ¿Lovi?  
>- No me llames así, bastado. ¿No puedo alegrarme por ti, estúpido?<p>

El Fernandez se abrazó al pequeño, que le empujó contra la pared fuertemente.

- ¡No te tomes esas confianzas! Si ese bastardo al que haces llamar Gil te hace daño le mataré.  
>- No te molestes. -Rió el francés.- Ya me encargo yo.<br>- Una cosa... ¿Podeis prepararle algo a Gilbert? Tengo que irme a por una cosa.  
>- Tranquilo, le hemos preparado el desayuno ya. Ayer no disimulasteis nada.<p>

Antonio los miró avergonzado. La verdad es que no se contuvieron ni lo más mínimo.

- No te preocupes. -Dijo el rubio.- Creo que al menos, deberías dejarle una nota si te vas.

El moreno cogió rápidamente un lapiz y un papel y comenzó a escribir.

"Hola Gil, he tenido que ir a solucionar un asuntillo en el bar. Siento no poder estar a tu lado esta mañana, soy un maldito desastre.  
>No he querido despertarte antes porque, como es obvio, estarás cansado.<br>Volveré luego, ¿vale?

Toño.

PD: Mis compañeros de piso te darán el desayuno, espero que te guste ^^  
>PD2: Espero volver pronto, ¿podrás esperarme?"<p>

El Fernandez dejó la nota al lado del desayuno del peligris, recogió sus llaves y fue directo hacia el Cherry. Si quería hablar con Ludwig, tenía que saber al menos donde vivía primero.  
>Al entrar, Elizabetha estaba en la barra junto a Julchen recogiendo todo. La morena salió corriendo hacia él y lo abrazó.<p>

- ¿Cómo estás?  
>- ¿Qué haceis aquí?<br>- Estamos recogiendo un poco esto, como anoche pasó aquello... ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo es que has venido?  
>- Quería preguntarte donde vive Ludwig.<p>

Al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, la prusa suspiró fuertemente y continuó barriendo.

- Vive en la plaza de mármol, en el edificio número 3.  
>- Muchas gracias. -Sonrió el español.<br>- Por cierto, ¿qué tal la noche?

El español se dedicó a sonreir mientras que se volvía a sonrojar de nuevo. La húngara lo comprendió todo al ver al ojiverde. Le respondió con una sonrisa sincera. Estaba muy contenta de haber conseguido aquello con el Biellschmidt.  
>Tras darle la dirección, el moreno se dirigió allí lo más rápido posible. Llamó a la puerta y, cuando se abrió, el ojiverde no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo.<br>Ludwig no estaba solo.

Uouh~! ¿Con quién estará Lud? ¿Cómo se despertará Gil? ¿Conseguirá Antonio lo que ha venido a buscar?  
>Os espero en el próximo cápitulo ^^<p> 


	8. Detrás de la puerta

Respecto a este capítulo, no tengo mucho que deciros. Solo que estoy impaciente por continuar y por que llegue el final, que no está muy lejos.

Capítulo 8.- Detrás de la puerta.

Gilbert se levantó completamente solo aquella mañana. Suspiró fuertemente y buscó su ropa mientras pensaba. ¿Antonio le había dejado solo? Aquello no era muy propio de él, o al menos eso creía. Solo logró encontrar sus pantalones de cuero y sus calzoncillos asi que se los puso y salió del cuerto directo al baño. De camino hacia allí, pasó por la cocina, en la que el francés y el italiano le esperaban.  
>Se acercó a ellos dispuesto a presentarse.<p>

- Hola, me llamo Gilbert. ¿Sabeis donde esta Toño?  
>- Ha tenido que irse, te ha dejado el desayuno y una nota. Por cierto, mi nombre es Francis. - Rió el rubio.<br>- Muchísimas gracias.

El peligris miró al moreno que aún continuaba recogiendo.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
>- Me llamo Lovino y como le hagas daño a Antonio seré tu peor pesadilla. -Dijo sin mirarle.<p>

El Beillschmidt miró al ojiverde y asintió. Era normal que un amigo de Antonio dijera algo como eso. Se sentó en una de las sillas libres y comenzó a leer la nota mientras que desayunaba. Al terminar, se levantó despacio.

- Gracias por todo.  
>- No te preocupes, no es nada. -Sonrió el francés.<p>

El prusiano le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue directo al baño. El rubio le miró fijamente mientras se iba.

- ... ¿A que tiene buen trasero?  
>- Joder... ¿Qué narices hago yo viviendo contigo? -Suspiró el italiano.<p>

Frente a Antonio se encontraba un chico bajito de ojos marrones y de pelo castaño con un rizo bastante llamativo a uno de los lados de la cabeza. Cuando vio al español, le abrazó corriendo.

- Antonio ni-chan ¡ve~!  
>- Feli... Feliciano, ¿qué haces aquí?<br>- He dormido con Ludwig ve~... Bueno, dormir no hemos dormido mucho. -Se puso rojo.- Ve~

El ojiazul fue hacia la puerta y, cuando vio al español, el rubio se acercó preocupado y un tanto sorprendido.

- Antonio, ¿qué haces aquí?  
>- Tengo que hablar contigo.<br>-¿Os conoceis? -Preguntó mirando al italiano.  
>- Es el hermano de mi compañero de piso.<br>- Ni-chan, pasa por favor.  
>- Eso lo tendré que decir yo, ¿no? -Dijo protestando el rubio.- Adelante.<p>

Los tres fueron hacia el salón, el cual era muy grande. Estaba decorado con muebles de tonos grises que contrastaban con el suelo y las parades.  
>Se sentaron en el sofá, que era de cuero negro.<p>

- Antes de nada, ¿Julchen y Gilbert están bien?  
>- Si, Gilbert está en mi casa y Julchen está con Eliza.<br>- ... -Supira.- Ahora, ¿qué querias?  
>- ¿Por qué tu y ellos no? -Dijo con un tono cortante.<p>

El alemán abrió los ojos enormemente.

- Pensé que no serían capaces de controlarse.  
>- ¿Y tu si? Ludwig, entiendo que te preocupes pero creo que son lo suficiente maduros para mantener una relación sin dejar atrás el grupo.<br>- Antonio ni-chan tiene razón. Creo que deberías hablar con ellos.

Ludwig se levantó del sofá y mandó un mensaje a cada uno de sus hermanos. Después, se fue hacia la puerta, esperando su llegada.  
>Los dos prusos se encontraron en la entrada de la casa. Al abrir la puerta, encontraron al rubio frente a ellos envolviendo a ambos con los brazos. Para que el ojiazul hiciera eso, debía sentirse fatal.<p>

- Lo siento...  
>- Nosotros lo sentimos también...<p>

Después de solucionar sus problemas, Gil besó al español sin dudarlo dos veces. Había sido capaz de plantarle cara a su hermano y había luchado por los dos.  
>Julchen se limitó a abrazar a su hermano hasta que llamaron a la puerta. Cuando abrió, un chico de pelo marron y de ojos verdes la esperaba. Tenía mucho parecido con Eli.<p>

- ¿Quieres venir a dar una vuelta?  
>- Claro. -Rió la peligris.- Pensé que no vendrías, Daniel<p>

Así pasó la mañana y Gil y Toño dicieron salir a dar un paseo por la calle. El peligris cogió de la mano del español, que era cálida y suave, al igual que su piel. Era la primera vez que hacía esto, pero no estaba nervioso porque estaba seguro de si mismo y seguro de él. El moreno lo miró y le sonrió.

- Toño, ¿sabes qué?  
>- Dime.<br>- No encontré mi camiseta. Debajo de esta chaqueta no hay nada.

Los dos empezaron a reirse sin parar. ¿Dónde narices habría ido a parar?

De camino al bar, encontraron a Arthur sentado en un banco. Sus miradas se cruzaron fugazmente con un cúmulo de sentimientos de odio. A pesar de aquello, continuaron andando.  
>El rubio les observó alejándose. después, sonrió maléficamente.<p>

- Veremos cuanto os dura.

¿Qué pretende Arthur? ¿Qué habrá pasado con la camiseta de Gil? xD Si, los alemanes tienen mucha obsesión con el cuero (al menos los mios) XD  
>Se que este capítulo no ha sido muy bueno, o al menos eso creo yo... Pero era necesario para continuar la historia, que espero que os esté gustando ^^ ¡Prometo que el siguiente capítulo os va a impactar!<br>Gracias por leer.


	9. En el callejón

Aqui estamos una vez más, dispuesta a dejaros con la intriga. -rio.- Espero que este capítulo os guste más que el anterior. Es algo más corto, pero os dejará buen sabor de boca.

Canciones que aparecen:  
>Animals Nickelback. (Tenía que volver a salir seguro xD)<br>Smell like a teen spirit Nirvana (Era una promesa ^w^)  
>Sieze the day Avenged sevenfold (Tranquila. En ese momento no se me ocurría otra -.-U)<p>

Capítulo 9.- En el callejón.

Después de una semana, el gurpo Hot Ice volvió a escena con muchísima más enegía que de costumbre. Todo el mundo les había ido a ver; Daniel, que había empezado a salir con Julchen, Feliciano, Lovino, Francis...  
>Gilbert y Antonio estaban muy unidos. Ni el moreno ni el peligris descuidaban su trabajo asi que no hubo pega alguna por parte de Ludwig. Antes de salir al escenario, el peligris saltó la barra y besó apasionadamente al español, el cual se sorprendió.<p>

- Esta va para ti. Supongo que sabrás cual es. -Rió mientras levantaba las cejas.

Cuando subió y tocó Animals, el de ojos verdes se puso tan rojo como un zumo de tomate. Elizabetha empezó a reir sin parar mientras que el moreno le miraba mal.  
>Esa noche no solo tocaron esa canción, tocaron Smell like a teen spirit.<br>Tras esa, hicieron un largo descanso, para que otros grupos también pudieran tocar.  
>Todos se reunieron en una mesa, salvo Eli y Toño, que tenían que seguir sirviendo.<br>Gilbert se sentó frente a Lovino, el cual no le miró en toda la noche. Estaba allí tan solo por cumplir, para ver a Antonio y para ver el lugar donde trabajaba. El de ojos rojos se quedó mirando fijamente al francés.

- Francis, ¿de dónde has sacado esa camiseta?  
>- ¿Esta? La encontré en el jardín, sobre la hierba. ¿Le pasa algo? -Levantó las cejas.<br>- No, no es nada. -Rió el pruso

El resto de los integrantes de la mesa empezaron a mirarse extrañados. Antonio les sirvió las bebidas a todos y, antes de que volviera a la barra, el peligris le frenó, indicando que le escuchara.

- ¿Te resulta familiar la camiseta de Francis? -Susurró al oido.  
>- ... -Miró al pruso fijamente.- Bueno, ahora sabes donde está. -Sonrió.<p>

El francés abrió enormemente los ojos. Ahora entendía por qué el pruso se acercó a la cocina sin camiseta. Porque no la encontraba.

- Te la cuidaré. -Respondió el rubio.

Cuando el otro grupo bajó del escenario, Hot Ice subió para terminar con su actuación de aquella noche con Seize the day.  
>La última canción no fue escuchada por el moreno. Eliza necesitaba que Antonio fuera a por más cervezas al caminón de carga que había en el callejón trasero del bar.<br>El moreno salió de allí, dándose toda la prisa que podía para seguir escuchando al pruso cantar.  
>Fue hacia el caminón cuando, de repente, alguien tiró de él bruscamente, empujándolo y aferrándolo a una de las paredes frías del callejón, sosteniéndolo rudamente para que no pudiera escapar.<br>Cuando la luz dejó ver el rostro del rubio de ojos verdes, algo dentro del español sabía que aquello sería malo. Esa mirada llena de desconocidas intenciones y aquella sonrisa sádica hicieron que el de ojos verdes se estremeciera.  
>El Fernandez intetó escapar de allí pero la increible fuerza del inglés se lo impedía.<p>

- Por fin voy a obtener algo que llevo esperando mucho tiempo... -Según iba hablando, se acercaba cada vez más al español.- El primer puesto en el Cherry.

Sus labios estaban más o menos, a tres centímetros de él. Antes de que el inglés pudiera hacer algo más, el moreno le escupió en la cara e intentó huir pero el rubio se quedó fijo como una estatua.

- ¿Crees que serás capaz de escapar?  
>- ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez!<br>- ¿Antes o después de que acabe con Gil?

Aquel comentario descolocó tanto al moreno que Arthur aprovechó la distracción y le asestó un golpe con el que quedó incosciente.  
>Dentro del bar, Gil volvió a la barra para beber cerveza mientras que lanzaba indirectas al español para ponerle nervioso. Al no verle allí, preguntó a la húngara.<p>

- Fue a por cerveza pero está tardando mucho. Voy a ver.

La morena fue al callejón pero allí no había ni rasto. No quedaba nada, tan solo el camión de carga con las cervezas sin traer. La Héderváry empezó a ponerse cada vez más nerviosa. ¿Dónde había ido Antonio? ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Recorrió el callejón pero estaba vacio.

- ¿¡ANTONIO! -Gritó antes de volver al Cherry.

¿Lo he dejado más interesante o no? -Risas.- Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y, por supuesto que volveré con el siguiente capítulo.  
>¿Reviews? ¿Críticas o sugerencias? Las escucharé encantada.<br>Os espero en el siguiente capítulo ^w^


	10. Promesa

Siento muchísimo la tardanza ^^U Estoy con los exámenes finales y no he podido coger mucho el ordenador ^^U  
>Espero que os guste.<p>

Capítulo 10.- Promesa.

La sala le daba tantas vueltas que no sabía si era mejor tener cerrados o abiertos los ojos. Solo escuchaba las voces cada vez más nítidas de los integrantes del grupo England vs América.  
>Al escuchar al rubio inglés, todo volvió a su mente y su reacción fue escapar de allí. Una cuerda áspera y dolorosa rozaba contra la piel acaramelada del español. Una especie de pañuelo tapaba sus ojos.<br>Las voces cesaron cuando hizo aquello y unos pasos se frenaron frente a él.

- ¿Estás cómodo?  
>- Arthur. -Dijo al aire con ira.<p>

De repente, notó como la mano del rubio se posaba sobre su pierna, introduciéndose en uno de sus bolsillos y sacando el móvil de Toño, que se resistia de forma inútil.

- ... Bastardo...

Elizabetha volvió dentro corriendo. Cuando Gilbert vio su cara, sabía que el moreno no estaría allí. La morena temblaba de una forma mezclada con el miedo y la ira que la cubría.

- Antonio no es-  
>- Voy a buscarlo.<p>

El Beillschmidt se dispuso a salir del bar cuando alguien le cogió bruscamente del brazo. Cuando el de ojos rojos se giró, el italiano de ojos verdes lo miraba con un gesto serio. Por dentro, la preocupación lo colapsaba por completo.

- ¿Dónde está Antonio?  
>- No lo sé pero voy a buscarlo.<br>- Iré contigo pero... Si le ha pasado algo por tu maldita culpa te mataré y mataré al culpable. Lo prometo.  
>- De acuerdo. -Respondió friamente.<p>

Después de mirarse fijamente, los dos salieron corriendo del bar sin rumbo fijo hasta que el sonido del móvil del pruso les frenó. Cuando el peligris comprobó quien era, lo cogió rápidamente.

- ¡Devuelvemelo! ¡SUELTALO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Lovino lo miró fijamente. Al parecer Gilbert sabía de quien se trataba. Lo miró espectante, escuchando cada palabra que decía.

- ¿¡Dónde te escondes!

De golpe, el rostro del alemán se relajó pero, a su vez, se tensó. Colgó el teléfono y miró al moreno.

- Están en casa de Alfred, al lado de la biblioteca central.  
>-Pues venga. ¡Muevete ya, jodido bastardo!<p>

Los dos salieron corriendo de nuevo. ¿Iba a ponérselo tan fácil el de ojos verdes?  
>Tendrían que comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.<p>

Estamos casi en el desenlace ^^ No abandoneis ahora ^^ 


	11. Cristal

Gracias por no abandonar hasta ahora. Siento haber dejado este margen tan grande entre capítulos pero mi tiempo es cada vez más nulo últimamente. ¿Me perdonareis? -Carita de cachorrito.- Espero que os guste ^^

Capítulo 11.- Cristal.

-El italiano y el prusiano llegaron a la casa de Alfred y comenzaron a golpear brutalmente la puerta, la cual estaba completamente bloqueada. Lovino hizo todo lo que pudo para intentar abrirla pero Gil tuvo que intervenir lanzando la puerta hasta la mitad del salón. Alfred estaba preparándose una hamburguesa tranquilamente y, al verles allí, decidió saltar de forma heroica por una de las ventanas, como le había dicho su amigo inglés. Lovino salió corriendo detrás de él y comenzó a perseguirle por la calle. Mientras, Gilbert abrió todas las puertas de la casa en busca de Antonio pero no le encontró. Estaba tan enfadado consigo mismo que comenzó a darle patadas a todo lo que venía y se interponía en su camino. Entonces, ya cansado, se lanzó sobre el sofá y, bajo este, descubrió una pequeña trampilla llena de escalones que daban a un oscuro sótano.

El peligris no dudó dos veces en bajar corriendo y, una vez allí, descubrió al inglés, que se acercaba cada vez más al español.

El ojirrojo, lleno de ira, se lanzó por él placándole y tirándole al suelo. Antonio no veía nada a su alrededor ya que un lazo oscuro le cubría los ojos pero podía escuchar con nitidez cada golpe y cada quejido de los que luchaban a su alrededor.

Arthur se revolvió por el suelo, agarrando al Beillschmidt y lanzándole lejos de él para poder coger algo con lo que atacarle. En aquel especie de cuarto, los rubios guardaban los muebles viejos que ya no usaban allí y si les pasaba algo a alguno de ellos, tampoco era de gran importancia. El Kirkland encontró un espejo viejo que tiró al suelo, sobresaltando al peligris que se levantó del suelo. Después, cogió un pedazo grande y fue contra él, tirándole al suelo de nuevo y colocándoselo en el borde de la cara.-

-Eres un maldito bastardo. Siempre te quedas con todo lo que yo quiero... La fama, la gente, los fans... ¡Cosas que tu no mereces!

-Entonces, al terminar la frase, fue apretando el cristal sobre la piel blanquecina del pruso, que rápidamente se impregnó de rojo carmesí. Casi un grito se escapó de los labios del prusiano, el cual le empujó con los pies y se subió sobre él, golpeándole con los puños cerrados y provocándole brutales heridas.-

-¿¡De qué vas! ¿¡Tu piensas que no he tenido que luchar por todo lo que tengo! ¡Lucha por lo que quieres joder! ¡Deja de quejarte y lucha!

-El ojiverde se quedó mirándole fijamente a los ojos y soltó el cristal que aún sostenía en sus manos. Gilbert tragó saliva mientras que se levantaba del suelo y se cubría la herida, de la cual no paraba de brotar sangre. El Kirkland se levantó después y se dispuso a salir de allí pero, antes de subir por las escaleras, se frenó de golpe.-

-Lo siento mucho... Creo que... Voy a seguir tu consejo. Al menos, voy a intentarlo. -Se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de marcharse.-

-Gilbert le devolvió la sonrisa y el rubio se marchó. Al salir fuera, Arthur se encontró con Lovino, el cual había atado a Alfred que se revolvía intentado huir.-

-Si piensas que vas a poder escapar de mi, empieza a correr. -Dijo el moreno mientras andaba hacia él.-

-En el sótano, Antonio era presa del pánico. No sabía que habría sido de ninguno de los dos y ya las lágrimas comenzaban a caerle por la cara. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y sollozaba llamando al pruso. Gil, al verle en aquel estado, se acercó despacio y se quedó frente a él. Su cara estaba tan cerca de la del español que podía escuchar los latidos frenéticos del ojiverde. Entonces, se inclinó y le besó dulcemente en los labios.-

-Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí...

Como sabeis, esto aún no termina pero lo hará pronto (TT^TT) ¿Reviews? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Cartas de animo? Lo que querais, los leeré encantada.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	12. Susurros en el sótano

Hola a todos de nuevo ^ ^ Me alegro mucho de que os gustara el capítulo anterior y que me hayais esperado durante tanto tiempo (lo siento, en serio). Por cierto, os juro que no me di cuenta de lo uke que me había quedado Antonio hasta que volví a leerlo xD Bueno, aquí os dejo otro capítulo nuevo.

Capítulo 12.- Susurros en el sótano. 

-Antonio dejó de sollozar tras el beso y sus mejillas recuperaron aquel tono rojizo que le caracterizaba. Gilbert le quitó el pañuelo y le miró fijamente a los ojos, los cuales tardaron unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la luz del sótano del inglés. Después, el pruso sonrió de corazón.-

-¿Por qué sonríes? -Dijo el español desorientado aún.

-Pensé que Lovino me mataría.  
>-¿Dónde está?<p>

-Fue a llamar por teléfono.

-Por otro lado, Francis se presentó allí con Elizabetha lo antes posible. Lovino les estaba esperando sentado sobre el asfalto frente a la casa del rubio, limpiándose la sangre que brotaba de uno de sus labios junto a Arthur y a Alfred atados a su vera. Cada vez que intentaban hablar o se movían, el italiano les daba una patada asique el americano acabó aún más herido que su amigo, a pesar de que Arthur se había pegado con Gilbert. La morena y el rubio se acercaron corriendo.-

-Ya era hora, vicioso del vino...  
>-¿Qué querías Lovi? Eli no podía dejar el bar así como así... De todos modos... -Su tono de voz cambió.- Yo me pido al que más problemas haya causado.<br>-Entonces, a este. -Señaló a Arthur.-  
>-Perfecto... -Dijo de forma siniestra.-<p>

-El moreno miró fijamente al peligris, que miraba fijamente al suelo.- 

-Lo siento.

-El pruso volvió en sí y se quedó mirando al español con una mueca extraña.-

-¿Qué?  
>-Si... Siento mucho haberos preocupado y... Siento haber sido un cebo.<br>-... ¿Cebo? -El ojirrojo comenzó a reirse sin poder evitarlo.- El plan de Arthur tenía más lagunas que mi mente tras una borrachera con Iván. -Ambos no pararon de reir.- Pero... El que debería sentirlo soy yo, has tenido que pasarlo fatal por mi culpa.

-Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse seriamente en el aire durante unos segundos. Después, el pruso se acercó a él y lo besó tiernamente. Tras abrazarlo de forma cálida durante unos minutos, le acarció la cara, limpiando los restos de las lágrimas que él había causado.-

-Oye Gil... Podías soltarme.  
>-Prefiero tenerte así de vulnerable. <p>

-La mano del ojirrojo se deslizó hasta el muslo del ojiverde, tocándolo suavemente mientras observaba con una sonrisa la cara de Toño.-

-¡No es justo! -Se puso nervioso.-  
>-Anda... -Se acercó a su oido.- Si sabes que lo deseas...<p>

-Entonces, poco a poco, fueron fundiéndose en cálidos besos muy lentos al principio, pero rápidos e intensos al final. Las manos del prusiano se deslizaban por la piel del moreno con toda la tranquilidad, haciéndoselo pasar cada vez peor. Estaba sentado sobre sus piernas mientras que jugaba con él, sonriendo y riendo.  
>Le encantaban cada una de las caras que le regalaba Toño frente al roce de sus labios por todo su cuerpo. Los débiles suspiros se escapaban de la boca del español, que miraba cómo el ojirrojo se deslizaba hasta sus pantalones, los cuales quitó cuando se levantó de su regazo y le dejó allí, débil frente a él. Esa expresión le daba un aire misterioso a la par que sensual y, como no, sus mejillas se rindieron ante el gesto.<p>

Después de contemplarle allí durante unos minutos, el pruso comenzó a desatar al ojiverde, que se quedó sorprendido ante el acto de él. Se levantó de la silla, estirando un poco las piernas y los brazos. Después de sonreír para sus adentros, se dirigió a Gil.-

-... ¿Ahora me liberas? -Preguntó indeciso. Siendo él, podía responder o hacer cualquier cosa que no se esperara.-

- Si, no me gusta que sea tan fácil. -Rió burlón mientras que le abrazaba y le daba pequeños mordiscos en el cuello.-

-Antonio, que se sintió bastante ofendido frente a un comentario de ese calibre, empujó de forma violenta al ojirrojo, que cayó al suelo. Gilbert no podía creerlo. Si le hubiera lanzado unos centímetros más lejos de su posición actual, se hubiera terminado de rajar la cara. Cuando el peligris iba a quejarse ante el acto del de ojos verdes, se encontraba sobre él, mirándole desde arriba sonriendo. Después, agarró con fuerza sus muñecas blancas mientras que apoyaba su frente sobre la suya.-

-¿Y ahora? -Rió mientras le daba un mordisco suave en la nariz.- 

-El prusiano se quedó mudo. No esperaba que el español hiciera algo como aquello de ninguna manera. Poco a poco, se deslizó lentamente por el cuerpo de Gilbert, de la misma manera que él había hecho antes. En cambio, desabrochó los pantalones del otro pero, en lugar de quedarse allí, comenzó a mordisquear su miembro con cuidado por encima del calzoncillo.

El cuerpo del de pelo grisáceo fue surcado por un escalofrío a la par que un pequeño gemido se escapaba de sus labios. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando su boxer comenzó a bajar y la lengua del español se deslizó tímidamente por su miembro, introduciéndoselo en la boca con suavidad mientras que acariciaba las caderas de su amante, el cual se estremecía enormemente.

Los ojos verdes del español miraron de forma espontánea la cara del pruso. Sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados y se mordía el labio inferior fieramente. Sabía que si paraba ahora, Gil le violaría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Continuó mientras que sus manos se deslizaban al trasero del otro, masajeándolo mientras que continuaba lamiendo al prusiano.

Entonces, el español paró de golpe. Gilbert abrió los ojos de nuevo cuando, en cuestión de segundos, Antonio le había dado la vuelta, agarrándolo de las caderas mientras que acercaba su trasero a los calzoncillos del Fernandez.

Ninguno de los dos lo había probado de aquella forma. Todo era nuevo para ambos. A pesar de que a Gilbert no le gustaba mucho la idea, si era con él, sabía que si le decía que parara, lo haría.

Gilbert se volvió a girar hacia él y le miró tumbado boca arriba.-

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres? -Preguntó tímidamente el moreno ante la reacción del otro.-

-... Si es contigo si. -Respondió con un tono bajo el Beillchsmidt.-

-Antonio abrió los ojos enormemente ante la respuesta del pruso y lo besó intensamente mientras se deshacía de la poca ropa que le quedaba a ambos.-

-Solo te dejo con una condición...

-¿Cuál? -Preguntó curioso el español.-

-Que te vea la cara en todo momento. -Dijo avergonzado Gil.-

-El moreno asintió mientras que sonreía avergonzado. Después, sus manos se deslizaron hasta la entrada del otro, introduciendo lentamente en él cada uno de sus dedos, haciendo que se acostumbrara a aquella extraña sensación. Gilbert, al sentir aquello en su interior, gemía débilmente de dolor. Sabía que solo sería al principio pero, cuando Toño vió su cara, se preocupó sin poder evitarlo.-

-¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que pare? ¿Te hago daño? -Dijo rápidamente mientras que le miraba a los ojos.-

-Por favor... -Se sonrojó.- No pares ahora...

-El moreno, al ver las mejillas del pruso, continuó introduciéndose en él un rato, hasta que los gemidos doloridos se convirtieron en súplicas de que entrara en él. Entonces, el Fernandez obedeció. Sus dedos salieron de él para sostener las piernas del contrario, haciendo que miembro rozara la entrada. Entró en él bruscamente y un grito de dolor se escapó de Gil, el cual se aferró a la espalda del español, que a pesar de lo que sentía, seguía preocupado por el pruso. Comenzó a penetrarle, cambiando la intensidad hasta que se adaptó por completo. Después, sus manos pasaron al miembro de Gilbert, masturbándolo a la par que lo embestía.

El de ojos rojos solo se dedicaba a gemir ya placenteramente mientras que miraba fijamente a los ojos verdes de Antonio y se perdía en ellos, acariciando su cara mientras que sentía el miembro del otro completamente en su interior.

Entonces, el pruso llegó antes que su compañero, que continuó unos minutos más hasta que su esencia recorría cada centímetro de su inteior. El gemido que le regaló al prusiano fue como música para sus oidos.

El Fernandez salió de él y se tumbó sobre su pecho, intentando recuperar el aire mientras que abrazaba a Gil, el cual miraba exhausto a su acompañante y le acariciaba el pelo.

Cuando Gilbert recuperó el aire, susurró.-

-... Te quiero.

-Gil abrió los ojos enormemente. ¿Eso había salido de él?

Antonio reaccionó de la misma manera. Entonces, levantó un poco la cara del pecho del otro y le besó en los labios de forma tierna.-

-Yo... También te quiero... -Se sonrojó y se apoyó otra vez en el pecho del Beillschmidt, que sonrió profundamente.-

Bueno chicos ^ ^ ¿A que no lo esperabais asi? -Rio.- Que conste que a mi la idea de que Antonio sea activo no me gusta mucho pero... Se lo prometí a cierta persona... -Mira mal a esa cierta persona.-

Y aqui os dejo esperando el último capítulo. ¡Nos vemos pronto!


	13. A gritos

Hola a todos de nuevo. Bueno, aquí os dejo el final de Pour some sugar on me y me alegro mucho de todo el ánimo que me habeís dado para continuar con la historia después de tanto tiempo. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi y que disfruteis tanto como yo con el final, quizás os de alguna sopresilla (?)

Aqui me despido. Espero muchos reviews y que continueis leyendo otras de mis historias, aunque no sean de esta pareja.

Gracias por la cantidad de visitas que ha tenido y la cantidad de reviews que habeis dejado.

¡Os quiero!

Capítulo 13.- A gritos.

-Después de aquel día, Gilbert no era capaz de perdonar lo que tuvo que pasar el español por su culpa. Aunque Antonio no le daba la menor importancia, el peligris sabía que recordaba todo a la perfección y que, si no hubiera sido tan competitivo, nada de aquello hubiera sucedido.

Había pasado ya por lo menos un año pero él no era capaz de perdonárselo.

No volvió a mirar a Lovino a la cara.

Se sentía como una mierda y, a pesar de todo, el español lo quería con locura. Quería a una maldita rata albina que no sabía defender a los suyos, ni si quiera a si mismo.

Una noche, llegó un gran representante de bandas al Cherry. Era japonés. Su pelo oscuro y sus ojos con destellos marrones miraron a su alrededor mientras se acercaba a la barra del bar para hablar con Elizabetha y con Antonio.-

-Hola... ¿Dónde puedo hablar con Ivan Braginski?  
>-Se encuentra arriba, subiendo estas escaleras. Al final del pasillo, hay una puerta. Ese es su despacho. -Le indicó Antonio.-<p>

-El japonés hizo una pequeña reverencia y siguió las indicaciones que le había dado el español.-

-¿Quién será? -Preguntó con curiosidad la húngara.-

-A lo mejor le tendría que haber preguntado. -Respondió poniendo una cara muy absurda, parecida a la que que solía poner Feliciano.-

-El hombre subió las escaleras y llamó a la puerta del despacho de Iván, el cual le recibió con una sonrisa. Estrecharon las manos firmemente y le invitó a pasar. El pelinegro observó aquel despacho de colores apagado lleno de botellas con delicadeza antes de sentarse en la mesa frente al escritorio del peliblanco, el cual se sentó frente a él.-

-Mi nombre es Kiku Honda y quería ser el manager de _Hot Ice. _He asistido a muchos conciertos del grupo y me gustaría que el resto del mundo les conociera.

-Iván y Kiku estuvieron negociando hasta tarde y, aquella noche, firmaron el contrato.

A la mañana siguiente, el teléfono móvil de Gilbert sonó en la mesita de Antonio. El Beillchsmidt lo cogió aún medio dormido y, al escuchar aquello, se despertó del todo. Llamó al moreno y los dos salieron corriendo hacia el Cherry.

Al llegar, los hermanos Beillchsmidt, Elizabetha, Daniel, Feliciano y Antonio, se encontraron con Ivan y con Kiku, los cuales les esperaban a la entrada del bar junto a una impresionante furgoneta negra con el nombre del grupo grabado.-

-Chicos, este será vuestro nuevo manager. -Dijo el ruso sonriendo.-

-Me llamo Kiku Honda. -Sonrió.- Y quiero que todo el mundo conozca todo vuestro talento. Para ello, haremos una gira mundial y marcharemos hoy.

-Al escuchar aquello, el rostro de todos se apagó.-

-Eso... ¿Eso significa qué..? -Julchen lo miraba aún sin poder creerlo.-

-Lamentablemente, tendreis que dejar aquí todos vuestros recuerdos... -Miró hacia otro lado.- Al menos, hasta dentro de un año.

-Julchen rompió a llorar sobre el pecho de Daniel, el cual la intentaba consolar. Feliciano abrazó a Ludwig y Gilbert... Salió corriendo dentro de la furgoneta nueva que les llevaría. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos y Antonio se quedó quieto. ¿Gilbert quería irse...? ¿A caso no le importaba dejarle allí, sin más? Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo.

Elizabetha salió corriendo detrás de él para pegarle. ¿Cómo se atrevía a comportarse así con el pobre Toño?

Entonces, cuando entró en la furgoneta y vio a Gilbert casi llorando, frenó en seco. ¿Gilbert? ¿Él haciendo... Eso?

El peligris no sabía como sentirse. Quería irse muy lejos para dejar sus experiencias pasadas en la ciudad pero para ello debería dejar allí a la persona más importante que tenía en el mundo.

Se acercó a él lentamente y este intentó darle la espalda.-

-¿Gilbert...?

-El pruso no le contestó y se limitó a frotarse la cara con la manga de su chaqueta. Eli le acarició la espalda. El Beillschmidt se tomó unos minutos para relajarse y salió de la furgoneta. Entonces, Antonio estaba allí, mirándole fijamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Gilbert se acercó a él y lo abrazó, acariciándole la cabeza.-

-Antonio... No te preocupes, ¿vale? El awesome yo te va a cuidar aunque no esté aquí.

-Antonio le soltó de forma bruta y salió corriendo de allí. Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio, sin ni siquiera mirarse a la cara, hasta que el rubio rompió el silencio.-

-Disculpe... Tendremos que negociar las condiciones, el tiempo y...

-Claro, claro. -Dijo el japones mientras entraban todos en el bar.-

-West, infórmame cuando lo hableis, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más, el Beillschmidt se fue de allí.

Mientras, el español corría hacia su casa, intentando asimilar que estaba pasando. Después de todo lo que había pasado con el pruso, ahora se marcharía y no sabía si tan siquiera volvería a verle de nuevo. Ya se sabe que las estrellas con la fama cambian y no sabía si todo aquello cambiaría a su prusiano. Llegó hasta su casa, que estaba extrañamente vacía. Se tiró sobre el sofá y pasó la mayor parte de la mañana llorando desconsolamente.

Gilbert caminaba calle abajo, intentado pensar en todo detenidamente. Se puso los cascos y sacó un cigarrillo de su chaqueta. No fumaba pero solía tenerlo allí por si acaso. Lo encendió y le dio suaves caladas mientras bajaba cuando, de repente, te topó con el italiano.-

-Gilbert. -Le miró mal porque el alemán no le había dicho nada.- ¿Qué haces quí?

-Yo... 

-El peligris miró al italiano, el cual le miraba extrañado. Entonces, de golpe, salió corriendo en busca del español. ¿Por qué dudaba? Era más que obvio lo que sentía por Antonio y, por muy lejos que estuvieran, seguiría estando con él, pasara lo que pasara. En ese tiempo, podría superar su pasado. Si verdaderamente el español le quería, le comprendería. Tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y llamó a la puerta de la casa del moreno.

Sabía que Toño no le abriría por mucho que se lo pidiera asique decidió buscar una forma de entrar y, la única forma que vio fue echando la puerta abajo.

El Fernandez se sobresaltó y fue corriendo hacia la puerta y, al ver al ojirrojo allí, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Entonces, volvió en sí y fue corriendo hacia su cuarto, seguido por el pruso, que comenzó a aporrear la puerta cuando se cerró frente a su cara.-

-¡Antonio! ¡Ábreme! -Siguió aporreando la puerta.- ¡Sé que tienes miedo pero, no entiendo por qué!

-Al escuchar aquello, el español se quedó mudo pero permaneció sujetando la puerta.-

-¡Yo te quiero! ¡Y por muy lejos que estemos, lo voy a seguir haciendo!

-Antonio abrió la puerta y se abrazó al peligris, que le envolvió mientras que le besaba apasionadamente. Entonces, el ojiverde se separó de él un poco y le miró fijamente.-

-Te quiero Gil...

-Ya habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde que Gilbert se marchó de gira. El grupo salía en cada noticia, por internet... Incluso ya habían empezado a sacar camisetas pero... El moreno sabía cada vez menos de él. A penas hablaban y eso no había hecho nada más que empezar. A pesar de todo, Antonio estaba feliz. Sabía que Gil estaba muy contento por haber conseguido dar un salto tan grande a la fama y sabía que sus hermanos cuidarían de él a la perfección. Pero él se sentía cada vez más solo. Recibía mucho apoyo por parte del francés y el italiano pero aún así le hacía falta el prusiano. Intentaba no pensar mucho en él pero todo lo que había a su alrededor se lo recordaba.

Entonces, decidió irse a dar una vuelta. Caminó sin rumbo fijo y, sin darse cuenta, acabó frente a la casa de los alemanes. "Maldito subconciente" se repetía a si mismo mientras que se daba un golpe en la frente.

Se giró para cambiar de rumbo cuando, de repente, unas manos frías le cubrieron los ojos. La boca del desconocido se deslizó hasta su oido y comenzó a susurrar.-

-Te he echado de menos, Toño. -Le abrazó con fuerza.-

-Gil... -Correspondió al abrazo.-


End file.
